Jurassic Park
by arusas9009
Summary: This is a story for the anniversary and the new movie 'Jurassic Park 4'. Its about Alan Grant and another group of scientists that follow the main story and parts of the book. It follows me as I encounter the places from the book and movie tracking down a way off the island and stopping the boat carrying the raptors to make it into the ecosystem of the world.
1. Scientists

It was mid-morning. Paleontologist Omar Khan was getting out of bed in the dig site. There was a knock on his RV door. "Come in." He said groggily. Dr. Kyle Smith along with Dr's Kusi Santos and Chris Lindahl walked in. "Yeah? Anything new with the digsite?"  
"Thats what we came here to tell you. We think it may be a new Tyrannosaurida."  
"What? Thats incredible!" Omar quickly got up and went into the harsh Texas climate. He ran over to the digsite. "Kyle hand me the pictures of all known Tyrannosaurida.  
NOW." He said. He went to the skull of the creature. It was about 7 feet long, larger that a Trex. It had a long row of serrations on the top of its skull, about 1 inch long by 2 inches wide. He compared it to every other skull. "Well?" Chris asked.  
"It's definately knew. I can't believe it!" Omar said. He called the lab in NYC. "Pick up, pick up." "Hello?" Said a voice.  
"Dr. Braxton! A brand new species! Its a tyrannosaurida but a lot larger than a Rex!"  
"What? Amazing! You must send me pictures."  
"I will. Give me a week and I'll fly there and give them to you personally. We're still excavating it. Once that's done we'll inform Hammond and then I'll come with a few pictures of the skull."  
"Alright Omar. I'll be waiting. Oh and Hammond is sending a letter to you. I don't know what it's about."  
"Ok bye." There was a knock on the door. "That must be the letter." He said. He opened the door and one of the workers handed him a letter. He opened it and sat at his desk.  
Dear Mr. Khan,  
I want to inform you that I will be inviting you to see our glorius new park. I would like you to visit my island in the Pacific. You can call my associates and they can put you through to me. It is a wonderful dormant volcano with lush forests and diverse plants. The attractions here are not to miss. You must see them I insist. Please call my associate as I will be with him from Monday to Thursday.  
-Best regards John Hammond There was a number listed at the bottom and Omar called it.  
"Hello?"  
"Yes this is Omar Khan from the Texas paleontology digsite."  
"Omar! This is John Hammond."  
"Ahh hello. I called about your letter."  
"So you'll be coming?"  
"Actually we just uncovered a new species of dinosaur and we have some buisness to deal with."  
"Well would it be possible to halt for now? Give your people a brake and come and see the island."  
"But that would be difficult seen our current position."  
"Well if you would be so kind as to visit our little island I could pay you and everyone that works with you, plus fund your dig and research for the next 10 years."  
"Well... I can make time. When?" "Splendid! Tommorow, Friday, my jet will land in Houston, not to far from you, at 5pm."  
"I hope you don't mind me bringing 3 other of my associates do you?"  
"Not at all! The more the merrier! Have a good day my boy." And the phone clicked off. Omar got up and walked outside. He gathered up all the workers. "Alright guys. Start packing up. The digsite will close until Monday at 6:00. John Hammond has agreed to fund our dig and research for the next ten years if me and Kyle Chris and Kusi join him to an Island. You all have the weekend off with pay." The workers cheered.  
"So where we going?" Kyle asked. "To an Island. According to Hammond it's called Isla Nublar."  
"Cloud Island." Kusi said.  
"Yeah. They have a certain attraction that we need to see. And he wants us to sign off on the park."  
"Ok. Let's go." Chris said. The next day was short. They packed up station. Omar took his backpack and filled it with a little bit of food, a waterbottle, a pocketknife and some extra clothes. The next day they had a jeep drive them into the city towards the airport. A few hours went buy and a man wearing a fedora, a man clad in black,  
and a women in shorts and a pink top joined them.  
"Did you by chance get a call by John Hammond?" The man with a fedora asked.  
"Yes. How'd you know?"  
"We were to. He actually came to me and my associates digsite."  
"Hi. I'm Omar Khan and these are my friends. Kyle Smith, Chris Lindahl, and Kusi Santos."  
"I'm Alan Grant. This is Ian Malcolm and Ellie Sattler." He shook hands with Grant. "So do you by chance know what the attraction is? I know something is going on but not what."  
"Not a single damn clue." Said Malcolm. "So uhh what exactly do the rest of you do?"  
"Chris and Kyle do some of the digging and help with the researcha and DNA testing. Kusi is a mathematician."  
"Interesting. Kusi tell me do you believe in the Chaos theory?" "Yeah. I find it quite interesting." She and Malcolm were suddenly into deep conversation about it and Omar turned away. He stood up and walked over to Grant.  
"So have you been working on anything interesting lately?" Omar asked.  
"Yes. I think we just found an adolecent or juvenile velociraptor."  
"Really? Interesting."  
"You?"  
"We may have found a new tyrannosaurida species."  
"Really? Thats incredible! I'll have to stop by and see it. Can you describe it?"  
"Yeah. The skull is about 7 feet long with serrations on the top. It's more narrow and compact than a Rex."  
"That would be a sight to see." Suddenly a man walked over to them.  
"Are you Omar Khan and Alan Grant?"  
"Yes." "I'm Donald Genarro. Mr. Hammond sent me to retrieve you. Come with me." "Come on guys." Omar and his group got up and walked with the man towards a jet in the middle of the airspace. It was luxorious and it had more couch-like seats. There were 2 chairs in the middle and a few of the seats were like booths, with a table for meals.  
"How long is this flight?" Omar asked Genarro.  
"About 6 hours. You can get comfortable because we'll be here a while." A flight attendent walked out. They didn't have a big menu and Omar just went with a hamburger and a coke. Kyle and Ellie sat across from him.  
"So Ellie what is it that you do?"  
"I'm a botonist. Any plants we uncover I classify them and take there fossils back."  
"Interesting."  
"But to be honest I like what Dr. Grant does. I'm more interested in dinosaurs but I wounded up as a botonist and the pays good so I'm still one."  
"So you're into paleontology? Whats your favorite species?"  
"Carnotaurus Saestri. I like the way the're built and the strength of them. In a way the're a mini-rex."  
"I'd say you're right if it wasn't in a different family."  
"True." She said.

Lewis Dodgson walked into the coffee shop. Dennis Nedry a very fat slob sat at the counter, several dirty dishes beside him as well as a current slice of pie and a cup.  
He walked up and placed a briefcase on the desk.  
"Nedry." He said.  
"Lew. How've you been?"  
"Good. But it's time to get down to buisness. Biosyn is anxious and we need those Embryos."  
"Oh I'll get them Lew. I've got an 18 minute window."  
"Here." Dodgson opened the case. Inside was green. Cash and lots of it.  
"750 g's. This is half of what you will be paid. Once you get the embryos you need to get them to San Jose. Once there you'll get your money and you won't need to have contact with us any longer."  
"Two problems. First is I want credit for the embryos. Tell them that I got you your start and I want in to some of the money. 3 percent of all merchandise."  
"Done."  
"Good. Second is how am I supposed to transport them without them going bad?" Dodgson nodded and dug through his pack. He searched and eventually brought out a can of Barbosal. "Great. But I don't see how this'll help me transport them." Dodgson twisted the bottom and there was a slow hissing sound.  
"The bottom unscrews." He pulled out a secret compartment. "These individual holes are for each embryo. Once you have them in there will be enough coolant inside for 72 hours. The embryos have to be in San Jose by then. Otherwise all deals are off."  
"I'll get them all. Its 60 grand for all 36 species. That's 2,600,000. Plus my 3 percent and this 750." Nedry said. "But don't forget if your guy's not on the east dock I can't get them off the island."  
"I'll take care of that."  
"Remember, 7:00 tommorow night on the east dock. Make sure your guys there." 


	2. Isla Nublar

Hammond joined them a short while later. "Ah welcome. All of you thank you for coming. This will be a great experience for you all, trust me." "And ummm what exactly are we here for?" Kyle asked. "We were in the middle of a dig."  
"Well my boy your here to see our attractions."  
"And what are those?" Grant asked.  
"Well let's just say... it's right up your alley."  
"Ok thanks for the riddle." Chris said. "No matter, no matter. Now how've you all been?" They each filled Hammond in on all of the digs and stuff that they were working on currently. Omar explained about the new species and he didn't seem surprised at all. He seemed to be full of happiness. In a sense he was like a toddler with a brilliant mind. Omar kept his hand on the knife just incase anything he didn't expect happened. Chris and Kyle seemed on edge, but Kusi however was not worried at all. She was with Malcolm still talking about all of their math and science stuff. He wouldn't know much about that.  
"So Hammond where exactly IS this 'island' of yours?"  
"Ah well it's about 120 miles off the coast of Costa Rica. Lovely island. 'Isla Nublar' is translated to Cloud Island. Its volcanic and dormant, with lush forests and a large span. There isn't to much wildlife. We have a Safari lodge where you'll be staying. All your baggage will go up to your rooms. You will but first you will get a tour of the facility and science labs, then after you relax for a little we'll have dinner and send you off to see the park."  
"How long will this park tour last?" Malcolm said from his conversation.  
"Ahh about I'd say a few hours without any interruption."  
"Ok." Chris said.  
"So now-" Hammond stopped and looked out the window. "There it is." Omar looked out the window and saw a lush green island. Birds flew around the island silently. Large trees swayed with the gentle breeze. The jet landed on a pad quietly. Grant had some problems with his seatbelt and Hammond, Ellie, and Malcolm helped him. They got up and out of the jet and he looked around. Jeeps waited for them. Grant, Omar, Kyle, and Ellie climbed into one. Genarro and Hammond in the other. The others all piled to the last. "John are the miles of fence in place?"  
"Yes. And the moats, and motion sensor cameras, and the feeding stations. Donald my dear boy, relax. Enjoy yourself. Your one a tropical Island for Christ's sake."  
"Let's get one thing straight Hammond, this isn't a weekend excursion. This an investigation of the stability of the Island. The people who invested in it, whom I do represent, in 48 hours from now if the're not convinced I'm not."  
"Ok then. In 48 hours I'll be accepting your apology." Omar overheard the whole conversation over the radio. They were driving along when Hammond ordered the cars to stop.  
"Why are we stopping?" Chris said. "Just wait Chris."

Grant was just sitting there. What was going on? Why did they stop? He looked around. Omar was sitting there looking just as confused.  
"Grant do you know whats going on?" Omar asked.  
"No." He stared left at an unusual trunk of a tree. It looked rather like it had cuts in it. He followed it up and looked left and right. He saw 4 trunks lined up as if perfectly. As if scars and scales together. He followed the trunk upwards... it continued to grow above the other trees. "What the fu..." He heard Lindahl say. It grew and it looked like a body... neck... more neck... and a small head. He tapped Ellie's shoulder and she turned and her expression turned the same as his. Omar was out of the car looking at the creature and Ellie and Grant followed. Kyle stood up in the car gaping. It was a dinosaur. A fricking DINOSAUR. How was this possible. "It's... it's a dinosaur."  
"Apatasaurus Ajax to be more specific." Omar said. "This thing... how?"

Gennaro stared at the dinosaur. It was huge, at least 70 feet from head to tail. And about 50 feet tall with it's head raised. It grazed on the plants quietly. It was looking around, as if for predators but Gennaro didn't know what could kill THIS beast. It noticed them and turned it's head towards them. It let out a loud moaning noise. Over the herizon, among the other trees and plants more noises were made and several heads rose above them. They were the same things. The creatures kept making scream-like noises and more and more heads rose until at least 30 of them were above the treetops. From off in the distance there was a roar in response.  
"You did it." Malcolm said over the radio. "You crazy son of a bitch you did it." Omar stared at the creatures just as Gennaro did. But Gennaro had other motives. We're gonna make a fortune of this place. He thought. A FORTUNE.

"How big is it?" Omar asked.  
"26-27 foot neck."  
"Apatasaurus, 30." Hammond said walking out of the truck laughing. "A dinosaur. It's an actual freaking dinosaur." Kyle said, joining us. Grant fell to the ground. "Oh god." He seemed in shock.  
"He'll be fine." Hammond said.  
"How fast are they?" Ellie asked.  
"Well we clocked the T. rex at 32. But the other one at near 45." "T. Rex? You said you've got a T. Rex?"  
"Yes." Grant was up.  
"Say again?"  
"We have a Rex." He fell down. "In fact we have 2. A juvenile and an adult." Grant seemed even more traumatized.  
"Wait you mentioned the other one?"  
"Yes. I think that you mentioned something about a new type of Tyrannosaur? Well we just happened to have created one. I think by mistaking it for a Rex. It nearly killed the other while growing up as we presumed them both a Rex. It has the interesting little ridges along it's head as well as a tail spear. It's fully grown now and is nearly 60 feet long.  
"Holy sh..." Omar stopped himself.  
"Ha Dr. Grant. Dr. Khan. Dr. Sattler. Welcome to Jurassic park." There was a loud roar and the animals looked at them.  
"How'd you do this?" Kyle asked.  
"I'll show you." said Hammond.

Hammond led them towards a building. "This is kind of the main museum thing." Omar surveyed the room. An apatosaur fossil stood one leg lifted and neck twisted and above that was a Rex. It's jaws were open and it was attacking the apatosaur, which looked juvenile. A sign that read 'When dinosaurs ruled the Earth' hung above them. "Wow seems like quite the operation." Grant said. He led them down towards a row of chairs. "Now if you'll just watch the screen, you'll see how we create the dinosaurs." Hammond appeared on the screen. Omar watched closely. Suddenly a DNA strand appeared and spoke.  
"Well I came from your blood." It was saying to the onscreen Hammond. "Each drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA. That's were our genestists take over at Jurassic Park." It cut to a sceen of a computer with a picture of DNA on it. "Thinkin machines, super computers. Technology used to help with these DNA." It cut to a picture of a piece of Amber. "Amber is the key. You see, millions of years ago there were mosquito's, just like today. And they fled on the blood of animals, even some dinosaurs. Sometimes after bitin a dinosaur the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree, and get stuck in the sap." It showed that entire process. "From there our scientists drill a small hole in the amber, after its been excavated of course, and place a tube down. From there they extract the blood and bingo. Dino DNA." It cut to a screen of a lot of numbers and words. "What the...?" Chris was saying. "If we looked at screens like this of DNA for 8 hours a day non stop, it would take two years to see the entire DNA strand. So it's full of holes. And then we have a process. We take the complete DNA of a frog. And with that will fill in the codes and complete the codes! Incredible." The screen shut off.  
"And the tour moves on." Hammond said. The bars in front of them held them down suddenly like a roller coaster. It began to move to their left. Glass walls blocked off a science lab. Scientists were bustling about working with eggs and small creatures. Omar couldn't tell what it was.  
"Are these characters... ummmm... auto uhh."  
"No, no, no. These are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park." "These scientists." An automated voice said. "Work on ordinary eggs and turn them into hosts for our dinosaurs. They remove the embryo already inside and place in the dino DNA to develop in it's place." There were big and small eggs that were hosts for the dinosaurs. "Then they harden the shell a little to make it so the egg has the duribility of the prehistory." Then the tour seemed to end.  
"That's it?" Grant asked. "Can't we see the unfertalized eggs?" Ellie said.  
"How did you interrupt the cellular mitosis?" Grant asked. The tried to move the bars but they wouldn't budge.  
"Sorry." Hammond said. "It's kind of a ride." They all pushed together and got up. Grant, Omar, and Malcolm led the group. Kusi and Chris were in conversation about the well everything they just saw. They walked through a door and Kyle caught up with them. The door opened and Grant led them to a table. It was full of eggs and a chinese man followed them to the table. "It's turning the eggs." Grant said. "Yes." Said the man. "It's meant to maintain temperature." he said. "Oh sorry. Allow me to introduce myself I'm-"  
"Henry Wu, cheif genesist for Jurassic Park." Said Hammond.  
"Thank you Mr. Hammond." Suddenly one of the eggs began to tremble.  
"Oh great. I'd hoped they'd hatched before I had to leave." Wu said.  
"Henry, why didn't you say so? I love to be here when the're born." The egg began to crack, ever so slightly. Omar slipped on gloves and walked with Ellie, Hammond, and Grant. It continued to crack, making a small hole in the egg. Omar could see the egg tooth of the creature. It pecked out of the egg and soon it's head was revealed. It was a long narrow snout with sharp needle-like fangs and yellow eyes. It was also a pale yellowish in color, minus the blood on it. Brown tiger stripes decorated the back of it. One small clawed hand broke more of the egg.  
"Ahh." Hammond said. "I love being here for the birth of every little creature on this island."  
"What gender is it? And what do you do when they breed in the wild?" Grant asked.  
"Female." said Wu. "Actually the're all female so can't breed. We've engineered them that way." "Haha." Malcolm said.  
"Something funny?" Wu asked.  
"No nothing, but a then again, how do you know the're all female. Does someone go into the park and uhh pull up the dinosaurs skirts?"  
"No. It's really not that difficult. All embryos are intially female anyways. They just need a certain chromosome given at the right time to turn female anyways. We simply deny them that."  
"Deny them?" Ellie asked.  
"Yes its not complicated."  
"Yes but how can you stop them from breeding?" Malcolm asked.  
"So you're saying that a group composed entirely of female animals will... breed?" Wu asked.  
"No I'm simply saying that ummm Life finds a way." Grant looked at the little dinosaur in his hands.  
"It's a velociraptor." Wu said.  
"You bred raptors?"  
"Velociraptor Mongolienisis, yes." 


	3. Doctors, Raptors, and Kids Oh My!

"Where exactly are your raptors and how many are there?" Grant asked.  
"Well we have 8 raptors. We can't exactly find a good pen for them so we had to place them in a special habitat. We feed them through a hole in the roof. It's not big enough for them to escape through. And we have to put live animals though otherwise they refuse to eat. So calfs, lambs, sheep, and goat are good sources for the food."  
Wu said. "Can we go see it?"  
"In a little while." Hammond said. "We have some guests I need to pick up first."

"You did WHAT?!" Gennaro screamed. "You invited WHO?!" He asked. "You can't just do that."  
"Who're you to tell me that. It my island and I can invite whomever I bloody want to!" Hammond shouted back.  
"But... for Christ's sake." A helicopter was slowly decending down towards them. It eventually landed and the doors opened. Several people came out. It was a boy, 14-  
15 years old. A girl and man followed. The girl was about 8 years old. The man was in his 40's. His hair was short and balding.  
"Ed." Hammond said. The kids ran up and hugged him. "Tim, Lex!" He said to the two kids. "Shit..." Gennaro said.

Tim walked with his grandpa and sister towards the buildings. There they met a group of people.  
"Ahh Mr. Hammond." A man with a fedora said. "We were just heading towards the raptors."  
"Raptors?" he asked intrigued. "Yes, Tim." His grandpa said. "Can I go?"  
"Yes. Mr. Regis would you mind keeping an eye on Lex for me?"  
"Not at all." He said. His expression said otherwise. Tim followed the man along with a man dressed in black, a mexican lady, a scuff looking man with curly hair, a man who was tall and wearing a leather jacket, another who had some sand on his cloths and a black backpack, and a lady with a pink tank top and shorts. Only the the man with a fedora, the one with the backpack, the scruff looking one, the man in black, and the mexican lady came with them. Tim walked with them.  
"You look familiar sir." Tim said to the man with the fedora.  
"Do I?"  
"Yes you're... Doctor Alan Grant! And you!" He said turning to the man with the backpack. "You're Omar Khan! You're both amazing!"  
"Tims a bit of a dinosaur nut." Lex said from afar. Tim ignored her.  
"Well its always good to meet a future paleontologist." Grant said.  
"Really? You think so?" "You bet." Omar said. "Thank you. That really means a lot coming from the two greatest paleontologists." He said.  
"I wouldn't say that." Omar said.  
"I would." Tim said.  
"Well thank you... Tim was it?" "Yes."  
"Well Tim lets head out." He nodded and followed the group. They walked down through the buildings. They passed several rooms on the way until they rounded a corner to a large fence. It was about 20 feet across and 10 feet high. Beyond was a lot of ferns and other plants.  
"Oh by the way." Omar said. "They are Dr's Kusi Santos, Chris Lindahl, and Ian Malcolm." Tim smiled at them. "I don't see any of the velociraptors." Kusi said.  
"Perhaps this isn't the pen?" Grant suggested "The what is this for? A turkey habitat?" Omar said.  
"Well I don't see any-" Grant was cut off.  
"Shhh." said Chris.  
"What is it?" Malcolm asked softly. Omar's eyes had grown large. He pointed slowly and steadily. Tim looked and among the ferns saw a creature. It was only it's head,  
but it was strange. It stood 6 feet above the ferns. Faint outlines of it's back were showing. It was a deep green color with brown tiger stripes on it's back. It's eyes were a stark yellow with just a black line for a pupil. It had a long snout but no teeth were visible. Two lare holes in the fron of the snout made out it's nose.  
It's ears were not visible. It's hand came up slowly and pushed back the ferns. It was long, and the middle was longer than it's other two fingers. It had claws that were at least as long as his fingers. Wow. Tim thought. This was an amazing creature. It looked peaceful. How strong was it? Was it smart? Could it- The attack came at once and swiftly with no warning. They came from the sides and only blurs were visible. Two figures hit the fence sending sparks flying at them. Tim fell back just as the first animal charged at the fence. Their roars sounded like a loud bird mixed with a lizard. The main animal fell to the ground as alarms rang off. It snarled and it revealed it's teeth, peeling its lip back. They got a better look at the animal. It had thin legs and powerful looking thighs. It's arms were thin and poised to kill ready to kill. It had two toes on the ground and one large toe. The large one was reared backwards, at least 6 inches long, and strong. 5 more animals came out of the brush snarling.  
"Holy SHIT." Tim said. Omar walked over and helped him up. The raptors sniffed at the fence and one roared at them. A single raptor walked up. It was different than the others. It had a distinctive brown stripe along her eye. Tim guessed she was the Alpha. A man ran up to them.  
"Did they jump on the fence?" He asked.  
"Yes." Said Grant.  
"Is everyone alright?"  
"I think so." Chris said. "I don't think they can get out." The hole in the roof opened and something squealed. Omar looked up and saw a young calf coming down. It was trying to kick it's way free of the feeder but with no luck. It was dropped down and the raptors forced it into a corner. The alpha stood in front of it and then again,  
two raptors attacked it. But this time no fence guarded the calf. The raptors attacked it without hesitation, tearing into it's back. The alpha just stood there and watched. The screams of the calf echoed through and Tim was disgusted. He could hear the ripping of the skin, the splash of blood, and the tear of meat. He saw the two dragging the carcass towards the alpha. It looked at the barely alive calf. Blood welled from its sides and its neck. The Alpha placed its foot on the head and swiftly sunk it's big claw into the head. One more calf was dropped and other memebers of the pack attacked it. "There's a strict pecking order." Omar said. "It would seem that way. See how four of the pack are staying back while the leaders are eating?" Tim ignored the others and watched. The main Alpha ducked it's head down and tore a huge chunk of flesh. Blood dripped down it's face as the it hefted it's head back and swallowed. It's jaws smacked together and it finished. It used its hand to reach out and wipe its face. Just as he would if something dripped down his face. This thing had very... human like qualities. "How fast do you think they could go without the fence?" Malcolm asked.  
"Cheetah speed." said Kusi.  
"Maybe 50-60 miles an hour if they have it good out in the open." Said Grant. The man began to walk away.  
"Not to bright are they?" Malcolm asked. The man stopped and turned back. He squinted at Malcolm through his glasses.  
"Be glad for that fence seor." He said.

Omar walked back with the others. Those creatures were amazing. What would happen if something like that was released on the ecosystem of the world? Chris brought him out of his thoughts.  
"Well what did you see?" "Those things tried to attack us. I mean... wow."  
"Damn, now I think I should have come with." Kyle said. Hammond interrupted them.  
"Now there is a few places and people I want you to meet." Hammond said. They walked towards a laboratory. Wu joined them, with Gennaro and a man named Ed Regis. "Ok." Wu said. "Beyone here is a certain item. If an egg is bad, it can effect the others, killing them as well. So behind here are..." He opened the door and walked in slowly. "Poisons, along with new eggs." Wu said. "And if you find it hard to breathe step out. The atmosphere is to match the Jurassic climate." He led them to a lone table. On it were syringes. 6 in all.  
"These are what we inject the eggs with. They are the neuro-toxin of a south sea cone shell. If you even accidentely hit yourself there is no antidote. You'd be dead in a .03 of a second." Hammond led them out leaving Wu behind with the eggs. They met with Gennaro.  
"I want you to meet a couple other people then we can have lunch and send you to the tour." Hammond said. Omar walked with Hammond and Grant until they reached a room with a lot of computers. Only two people sat at them and a large screen stood above watched by another man. This one wore khakis and a hat, much like Grant's. The other two stood up.  
"Meet John Arnold, Dennis Nedry, and Robert Muldoon. Arnold and Dennis work with security and technician's throughout the park." Arnold was a tall black man, a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He had a beard and glasses. Nedry had glasses as well but was pale and much fatter. He had a pudgy boyish face and both wore a white lab coat.  
Muldoon looked up from the screen and turned around.  
"Muldoon is the game warden here. He used to be a tour guide and big game hunter in Kenya. He's dealt with dangerous animals before."  
"Nothing like these bloody raptors. Or that damn new species." Omar was intrigued by that.  
"Is the new one on the tour?"  
"Yes. But we have no name for it."  
"Well how about Z. Rex?" Omar said.  
"Standing for...?"  
"Zanatosaurus."  
"Hmmm... actually seems fitting." Hammond interrupted them.  
"Now if you don't mind can we get a move on. Our chef, Alejandro, is one of the finest in the world. He's prepared Chilean sea bass, I believe." Omar nodded and went with him out of the lab leaving the three behind. They left the lab and drove over to the visitors center. Hammond led them away and to the dining room. Inside the Lights flickered on and off and several screens showed slides that were continuously changing. Hammonds voice narrates the slides telling of the future attractions that will be in the park. Two waiters served them.  
"Of course none of these attractions are finished yet." Hammond said. "The park will open with the initial tour you're about to take and the other's will come online in 6-12 months. Spectacular design by the finest designers in the world. Spared no expense."  
"The best part is we can charge anything we want. 2000 a day, 10 thousand a day, and people will pay it. And then there's the merchandising-" "Donald this park was not built only to carter the super rich." Regis laughed.  
"Yeah we can have a like... coupon day or something." Hammond and Kyle laughed. Hammonds voice was speaking again.  
"And from all three parks, anual revenue should reach 8-9 billion a year-"  
"And of course thats conservative right?" Omar asked.  
"Why of course."  
"I've never been a rich man." Gennaro said. "I hear it's nice. Is it nice?" he asked. Malcolm snorts.  
"The lack of humility towards nature here staggers me." He said. Everyone looks at him.  
"Well thank you Dr. Malcolm, but things turned out differently than you and I feared."  
"Yeah I know the're a lot worse."  
"Now wait a minute. We haven't even seen the park yet. Lets just hold our concerns until-" Hammond cut him off.  
"Donald it's alright. Let him talk."  
"Don't you see the danger, John, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power is the most awesome force ever seen on this planet. But you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun."  
"If I may, it's hardly appropriate to start hurling-" Gennaro began.  
"Excuse me, excuse me-" Malcolm said.  
"Generalizations before-"  
"I'll tell you. The problem with the scientific power you've used is it didn't require any discipline to attain it." Kusi spoke up.  
"You read what others had done, and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves so you don't take the responsibility for it." Malcolm nodded and he continued.  
"You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you even knew what you had you patented it, packaged it, slapped it on a plastic lunch box and now you're selling it."  
"But you're not giving us our due credit! Our scientists are doing things that no one ever could before!"  
"If I may..." Omar began. "Your scientists were so preoccupied to see whether or not they could they didn't stop to think if they should. Scientists can create a type of pesticide, but it can't tell us not to use them. We can make a nuclear reactor but it can't tell us not to build it."  
"But this is nature! Why not give an extinct species a second chance?! Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction. If I was to breed a flock of Condors on this island, you wouldn't have anything to say."  
"Hold on." Malcolm said. "This isn't some species that was obliterated by deforestation, or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs, uhh had their shot. And nature selected them for extinction."  
"I don't understand this attitude, especially from a scientist. How can we stand, in the light of discovery and not act?"  
"What's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penatrative act that scars whatever it explores. What you call discovery is what I call... the rape of the natural world."  
"Lets hear from the others." Gennaro said. "Dr. Grant? I'm sorry Dr. Sattler?"  
"The thing is." Ellie spoke up. "The thing is how much can you know about an extinct ecosystem, and therefore how could you assume you can control it? You have plants right here in this building, that are poisonous. You picked them because it looked good. These are extinct things that have no idea what century the're in and they will defend themselves. Violently if neccesary." Hammond turns towards Grant.  
"Dr. Grant. If there's one person here that appreciates what I'm doing."  
"The world has changed, just so radically. And we're all running to catch up. I'm not jumping to any conclusions but look-" he paused. "Dinosaurs and man. Two species seperated by 65 million years of evoulution, are suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we have the slightest idea, what to expect?"  
"I don't believe it. You're meant to come down here and defend me against these characters and the only one I've got on my side is the bloodsucking lawyer." "Thank you." Gennaro said. One of the waiters whispered in Hammonds ear.  
"Ahhh. Here they come." Tim and Lex walked in. Lex wore her baseball cap and glove. "I believe that it's time for your tour." Hammond said, getting up. 


	4. Tyrannosaur

As they walked into the road two Ford explorers drove out of an underground garage. They had an electric hum and drove up to the group. Ellie and Lex were together and Omar stood with Grant. Gennaro peered into the car. "Hey! Where are the brakes?" He asked.  
"No, no brakes. They're electric cars, guided by this track in the road. Top of the line, spared no expense." Lex hopped in one of the cars.  
"Hey! It's an interactive C-D Rom! You just touch whatever part of the screen and it'll talk about whatever you want!" Hammond laughed.  
"Have fun kids. I'll be watching you from the control room." He turns to Ellie. "Kids you can ride in the front. Dr. Sattler come in the second car." Omar looked around with Grant.  
"Thanks." Ellie said. Hammond nodded and walked back towards the visitors center. "I'll go ride with uhh Dr. Sattler." Hammond said a little to eagerly. Grant didn't seem to like this at all. Omar and Grant are about to follow but Tim cuts them off.  
He turned to Grant.  
"I read your book." He turned to Omar. "And what your opinions of evolution." "Ok... Great." Grant said. They headed towards the rear car but Tim began to follow them. "You guys really think dinosaurs turned into birds? And thats where they all went?" Grant climbed into the rear car.  
"A few species may have evolved along those lines." Omar said, following him. A mechanical voice began to speak.  
"Two to 5 passengers a car please. All children under ten must travel with an adult." Chris and Regis climbed into the front car. Omar stood outside looking while Grant slides along the seat. Tim still follows him. He walked to Grant. "Don't think you can shake 'em." He said. Grant sighs.  
"Listen uhh..."  
"Tim." the boy said.  
"Tim. Which car were you planning on taking?" "Whichever one you are." Tim said with a big grin. Grant nods and walks to the front car again. Omar leans against the rear one and just watches. He laughed. "Whats going on?" Kyle said walking up. "Nothing. Just enjoying the show." Omar replied.  
"Then I heard about this meteor" Tim was continueing. "That made all this heat and caused a bunch of diamond dust. And that changed the weather and they died because of that. Then my teacher told me about this book by a guy named Bakker. And he said the dinosaurs died because of a bunch of diseases." Slam! Grant shut the door on Tim.  
But as he turns to join them the young girl steps in front of him. "She said I should ride with you, cause it would be good for you." She said pointing at Ellie. He looks to Ellie annoyed. Omar laughs and hops into the car. He sits at the steering wheel, while Ellie sits in the passengers side. Grant, Kyle, and Malcolm went in the back. Lex, seeing the car is full, goes into the front with Regis,  
Chris, Kusi, and Tim.

Hammond re-entered the control room. He looks up at the big screen of the island. Each part was glowing a different color, for each area. Tools, wires, and several other things are spread around the unfinished room. The workers are uneasy with the first tour. Muldoon pushes open the double doors with someone right behind him. The other man is about Muldoon's height. He's slightly paler and his hair is swayed to the left. The man speaks. "National weather service is tracking a tropical storm 75 miles west of us." Hammond sighs.  
"Thank you Jared."  
"Please, Mr. Hammond, call me Jay." He looks over Arnolds shoulder. "Why didn't I build in Orlando."  
"Don't worry." Muldoon said. "I'll keep an eye on it. Maybe it'll swing south like the last one." He turns back to Arnold.  
"Ray start the tour program." He nods and pushed a button. "Hold onto your butts." He said.

Omar relaxed against the chair. Suddenly the Ford explorers charged forwards. Omar opened the radio between the cars. "We can listen to 'em till we start seeing the dinos." He said. They drove along until they reached a giant set of double doors. Jurassic park was written acoss the wooden doors and torches were on each sides of them. Malcolm laughed.  
"What do they got in there? King Kong?" He said. The mechanical voice started again.  
"Welcome to Jurassic Park." The double doors opened. "Where creatures long gone from the face of the earth you are now privaleged to see for the first time." Hammond's voice came on in the cars. "The voice you're now hearing is Richard Kiley! We spared no expense." The foliage had grown over the fences to add to the illusion of moving through a jungle. Regis apparently close to the radio was mumbling. "Whats that?" Malcolm whispered. Omar shrugged and turned up the volume. "The accident took place in a restricted area." Regis mumbled. "It would not have been available for public access. So how can the safety of the public be called into question?" Omar turned off the radio link. "Accident? What kind of accident?" Omar said.  
"I don't know." Grant replied. But the mechanical voice interrupted them.  
"If you look to your right, you'll see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour. Called Dilophosaurus." Grant's eyes widened. The kids in the front basically plastered themselves to the window with Kusi behind them. Chris and Regis peered out. Omar turned the radio back on only to more of Regis's mumbling.  
"The safety. Thats the question I had to answer." "Shh!" Lex said. "I can't see!" Tim said.  
"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Regis asked.  
"Dilophosaurus." Chris answered. And they saw it. One creature, not a herd. It stood about 10 feet tall and was yellow with black spots like a leopard. It had two red crests atop it's head. It bent it's head down to drink from a small stream. It looked at them and let out a soft hoot. Like an owl, and it had a sort of creepy sense to it. Omar watched. "Damn." Grant said.  
"Oh shit." Ellie said. The voice continues. "One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus was actually poisonous, spitting venom at it's prey causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at it's leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park." "Sounds like my kind of dinosaur." Kusi said over the radio.

"The vehicle headlights are on and aren't responding. They shouldn't be running off the car battery." Ray Arnold said. Jay looked over and shook his head. He walked to him and picked up his clipboard.  
"Item one fifty-one on todays glitch list."  
"Damn." Arnold replied. "We've got all the problems of a major theme park and a major zoo, and the computers not even on it's feet yet."  
"Well thats a damn shame." Nedry in the corner at his computer laughed. "Something funny?" He asked Nedry. The fat man got up.  
"Yeah. What is it you exactly do here?" Nedry asked.  
"I help Muldoon keep the creatures in check." He said placing his hand down on his holster. His M1911 had its safety on but was ready to shoot at any moment. Nedry saw it nodded and sat down. Hammond sighed and walked over.  
"Nedry our lives are in your hands and you have butterfingers?" He laughs and spins around in his chair.  
"I am totally unappreciated in my time. We can run the entire park from this room with minimal staff for up to three days! You think that kind of automation is easy?"  
He said sipping his soda. "Or cheap? You know anyone that can network eight Connection Machines and debug 2 million lines of code for what I did for this job? Because if you can I'd love to see 'em try."  
"I'm sorry about your financial problems, Dennis, I really am but they are your problems." Hammond said.  
"Oh you're right John, you're absolutely right. Everything's my problem."  
"I will not be drawn into another financial debate with you, Dennis. I really will not."  
"I don't think there's any debate...My mistakes..."  
"I don't blame people for their mistakes." Hammond paused. "But I do ask that they pay for them." "Thanks dad." Dennis said sarcastically. Arnold turned around.  
"Dennis- the headlights."  
"I'll debug the tour programs when they get back." Arnold glared at him. "Okay? It'll eat a lot of computer cycles, and we could lose part of the system for a while.  
Don't blame me." Muldoon shut them up. "Quiet all of you." He said.  
"Why?" Jay asked.  
"They're nearing the Tyrannosaur paddock."

The cars pulled up to the pen. But before the voice could come on he reached over and turned it off. He looked around. They were atop a hill and beyond the fence was a small river and a lake at the mouth. The River seemed to divide the pen. One side was much larger than the other. He looked around. "I don't see anything." Kyle complained. "How can we not see something as big as a Rex?" Chris said. Malcolm began to speak. "God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys god. Man creates dinosaurs." Kusi laughed.  
"Dinosaurs eat man. Women inherit the earth." Omar stared at the radio and Ellie had a big grin. Arnolds voice came on.  
"We'll try to tempt the Rex's." He said. On the bigger side of the river a cage sprung up with a fence post. A goat was attached to it. "A T. Rex doesn't want to be fed, he wants to hunt." Grant said. They waited for about 5 minutes but saw nothing. "Guys it seems like we wont be seeing anything." Regis said. But he was wrong. As soon as he finished movement pushed out of the foliage. It was about 8 feet tall and at least 17 feet long. It was a grayish-black color.  
"That can't be an adult." Chris said. "No. The adult would be at least 35 feet long." Grant said. "Yeah. I think that it may come out if the small one tries to eat the goat." Omar said. "Why?" Ellie asked. Kyle spoke up.  
"If the fossils have shown anything, its that Tyrannosaurida are territorial. If they see anything as a threat they will drive it out. First a low growl, then they intimidate, and if all else fails, they attack."  
"Exactly." Regis said. "I think all these dinosaurs knew I was coming. They're all insane." Kusi said.  
"No they're not." Regis said. "They're just carnivores." Omar turned to Kyle.  
"Only Kusi." He said. Then a thud. More and more and trees began to tremble. Omar looked. He saw nothing. He tried to look closer and saw a pebbled black surface. He realized it was a leg and began to look upwards. He continued until he was looking at least 20 feet in the air. I large sqaure head greeted him. Green eyes and a large black dot stared at the goat. At least 5 feet long with teeth the size of bananas. It pushed out of the foliage towards the goat. The goat noticed the dinosaur and tried to break free of its bonds. The little Rex moved up to the lake. The big Rex ducked it's head down and snapped it's jaws down on the goat which let out a painful bleat. The goat went limp. It dropped the body of the goat and looked up the hill towards the cars. "What's it doing now?" Kusi said. "Probably worrying." Grant said.  
"Worrying?"  
"Of something stealing it's kill. Probably another Tyrannosaur."  
"Let's see if she'll stay and finish her kill." Regis said. The Rex looked down on it's kill and back at the cars before ducking it's head down and tearing a chunk of flesh from it. "Excellant. She's going to stay." Omar watched as she crunched through the bone and flesh of her kill, swallowing bits and parts whole. She roared and picked up the remains of her kill. She stalked off into the foliage. The little one ducked it's head into the lake and came out with several fish. "Interesting." Omar said. He made a note of that. "Well that was certainly unexpected." Grant said.  
"Yeah, they can become omnivores to." Regis said. "They tend to do this."  
"They?" Omar asked. "The carnivores. Rex's, raptors, dilo's. The Zanatosaur is the only one." "What other carnivores do you have?" Grant asked. Hammonds voice came on.  
"We have a large selection of dinosaurs here at the park." He said. "We have Proceratosaurus, Baryonx, Herrarosaurus, Metricanthosaurus, Segisaurus, Compsnognathus, and Troodon."  
"Damn." Kyle said. "Thats a lot of carnivores. How do you keep 'em fed?" Kyle asked.  
"We get daily shipments of either live cattle or other animals and meat." "What do you feed the Rex's mostly?" "We let a goat out on the little ones side of the river and a cow on the other side. If we don't have any left we feed them slabs of meat."  
"Exceptional." Malcolm said. Even he was pleased with the Tyrannosaur. The tour continued onwards out into the land. They pulled into a pen a short while later.  
"What's here?" Omar asked. "Zanatosaurus." Hammond said.  
"Omar, I think that you'll like what you see." They raised a cow and waited. 


End file.
